The Daughter of Hecate
by TheFanGirl11
Summary: I'm going to tell you something HUGE. First of all, if you see anything really weird, (Like a couple of paranoid teens waving around swords and fighting monsters) then you can see through the mist. BUT- if you can see through it perfectly and feel wierd thing happening to you, then you are most likey a demigod. Join me and my new friends on the journey of a lifetime! (Enjoy!)


I was sitting at my desk, drawing a small picture of a rose. I had no idea why, but I was.

At that time, while I was in my thoughts, my best friend, Louis, stanched the paper that I was drawing on. He grinned evilly as I groaned.

"Lou! Give it back!" I shrieked. He stuck his tongue out.

"No. No till you say you'll go to camp with me." He said. I crossed my arms. He smiled before blowing some of his brown hair out of his eyes. He had been trying to convince me to go to this summer camp that he usually went to every year. It was the first day of summer, and he was leaving tomorrow.

Louis had brown hair and greyish bluish eyes. He had tanned skin and brown hair. He always wore an orange shirt and jeans. He was 15.

I'm Ariel Peters. I have reddish brownish hair, I wear a green tank top with a black jacket over it, jeans and black Vans. I have lightly tanned skin and freckles on my face. I usually wear black and green earrings. My slightly wavy hair was falling over my shoulders. I'm 14. I'll be 15 in a few days.

"Fine. I'll go to your stupid camp." I grumbled. he frowned.

"You don't give in too easily... Guess i'll give it to you when we get there!" He exclaimed. I rolled my eyes.

"Pack your bags, cause, Ariel's going to camp!" he hooted, jumping up and down. He folded my paper and stuck it in his pocket with a wink.

"See you tomorrow." He said before running off. I humphed and stood up. I went downstairs and saw my mom making coffee.

"Louis told me that you were going to camp with him." She smiled. I nodded.

"I guess I need to spend some more time outside, right?" I asked. She nodded.

"Don't pack much. It's a quick trip to the camp. It's in Manhattan." she said. I nodded.

"How long will I be there?" I asked. SHe shrugged.

"How ever long you want to."

"Can I skip school?" I asked jokingly. She just stared off into the distance before shaking her head.

"Go pack." She ordered. I nodded.

"Don't forget your necklace." She said before grabbing her finished coffee and a book and walked off, her face looking sad.

I frowned slightly and went up to pack.

O_o

My mom set my small duffel bag in the back of the car. She shut the trunk and went over to the front.

Our car was a small, black car. I don't know what brand, and don't care.

Anyways, I told my mom I would be right back and headed over to Louis's house. He lived across from me.

I reached his house and knocked on the door. I tapped my foot as I waited.

_Why did I agree to this?_

The door opened to reveal Louis. He gave me his crooked grin.

"Ready?" He asked, slinging his small backpack over his shoulder. He was wearing a yellow shirt and a pair of jeans. His brown hair still hung in front of his eyes. I nodded and we jogged over to my mom.

She gave Louis a warm, yet sad smile. I looked at him, unable to read his expression. He smiled back, but in his eyes, I saw that something was wrong. I shook the feeling and we got in the car.

O_o

It only took us an hour or so to get to Long Island, where the camp was.

When we got there, my mom wished us good luck and hugged us. She told me to contact her when I could. I nodded and we walked up the hills.

I had no idea why the camp was in the middle of the woods. Honestly. But, I figured that it had different cabins or whatnot, so I shrugged it off.

Louis had this big grin as he led me through the woods. We were walking at a good pace, until he got very impatient and grabbed me by the hand, sending a small spark up my arm... Metaphorically speaking.

He pulled me without a word, until we got to some weird column thing. I looked up to read the sign, only to find out that it was in Greek.

_Camp Half- Blood_

My eyes widened. How could I read that?

"Welcome," Louis began, "To Camp Half- Blood." I looked around as he pulled me through the camo, calling out, "Has anyone seen Chiron or the Seven? Nico included!" People shook their heads, but one person shouted, "They're at the big house! I think in the game room!" Louis grinned.

"Thanks!"

"No problem- whoa!" the guy said said before a arrow came at him. He dodged it and pulled out his sword.

"No staring. Come on!" He pulled me through, ducked and dodging arrows and spears.

Finally, we reached a big, huge house. Louis smiled when he saw a guy, drinking Coca Cola.

"Louis," He said, removing the can from his lips. "Whose this?" He asked, gesturing to me.

"Ariel Peters. Undetermined, sir." The guy nodded.

"I soppose you want to see Chiron and the others." Louis nodded.

"Yes, Mr. D." Mr. D nodded before gesturing him in.

"Go ahead." Louis smiled gratefully and pulled me in.

When we reached a game room, I saw about ten people. Eight of those people were actually normal.

In front of me was a centaur, and standing over by the corner was a half- goat. I think they were called satyrs.

"Welcome." The centaur greeted. "I am Chiron." Then, he motioned to all of the the people that were here. A blonde guy with glasses stood up.

"I'm Jason Grace, son of Jupiter." He said. He then looked at the others. The girrl beside him stood up.

"I'm Piper McLean. Daughter of Aphrodite." The guy next to her stood up, with the other girl following.

"Frank Zhang, son of Mars." "I'm Hazel Levesque, daughter of Pluto." She said.

The person next to him stood up, grabbing the blonde girl by her hand.

"I'm Percy Jackson," He said with a wink. "Son of Poseidon." The blonde rolled her eyes.

"I'm Annabeth Chase. Daughter of Athena." She looked at the pale kid with dark hair. He sighed and stood up.

"I'm Nico di Angelo, son of Hades." Then, there was silence for a moment. Jason bit his lip. I looked at Louis, who was looking at the ground.

"...Did I do something wrong?" I asked hesitantly. Piper chuckled.

"No... It's just... Our best friend, Leo Valdez, is a part of the Seven." Piper said before biting her lip.

"Yeah... He's just... Dead." Percy finished sadly.

"Oh.. I'm sorry. I didn't mean to-"

"It's okay. We all blame ourselves.' Another blonde stood up, his blue eyes sad. He cracked a small smile.

"Will Solace. Son of Apollo." He said, Finally, the satyr stepped forward

"I'm Grover Underwood." He said. I figured that he wasn't fond of sharing what he did, or it wasn't going as smoothly as he had hoped.

Louis nudged me, telling me to introduce myself.

"I'm Ariel Peters... Um, I don't know who my godly parent is..." I trailed off, feeling embarrassed. Louis smiled and wrapped his arm around me.

"Don't worry Ari- OW!" I had elbowed him. He knew that I didn't like to be touched. I heard Will chuckled.

"I guess you and Death Boy over here have something in common." Will said, gesturing to Nico. He shot him a glare at, "Death Boy."

"Don't call me that." He said. Will puts his hands up.

"Sorry." He said, not sounding sincere.

"So... Now what?" I asked. Percy grinned.

"We train you!" He exclaimed, hopping over the table that was in front of him and grabbing me by the hand.

"I got dibs on sword training!" He shouted, pulling me out of the game room.

"PERSEUS JACKSON!" Everyone shouted from behind us. Percy laughed as he and I ran.

"Nothing beats dibs!" He called over his shoulder, even though we were far away from the game room.

He led me to a small building filled with weapons and armor.

"Welcome," He said. "To Camp Half- Blood's armory." I stared at all of the weapons, my mouth wide open.

Woah. That's a lot of stuff." I whisleted. Percy grinned.

"Yeah." He lifted up a sword next to him and handed it to me.

"How does that feel?" He asked. I shrugged.

"Regular." He cocked an eyebrow.

"Yeah. I have no idea how to describe it. It feels like a normal sword." I tried to explain. He frowned.

"Try explianing it some more." He encouraged. I frowned and searched for the right word.

"Empty." I said.

"Empty?"

"Yeah. It's missing something. I don't know what." I said, handing the sword back to him.

"Ariel Peters, you are one weird girl." Percy said, shaking his head and setting the sword back down.

While he looked for another sword, I felt a tug in my gut, telling me to look around. I looked at Percy, who was muttering about how weird I was and looked at swords. I guessed that he wouldn't mind if I looked around.

I strode over to where my gut was telling me to go and poked around. I saw a faint light coming from a small object. As I got closer, I figured that it was it's aura. I saw that the small object was a sword about two feet long. It glowed a small purple. I picked it up and grinned. I felt as though I could do anything with it. I looked at the blade and saw a small rose close to the hilt. My smiled widened, mainly because a rose was my favorite flower.

"Ariel?" I turned and saw Percy giving me an odd look. he was holding a different sword with a faint aura.

I then saw a strong blue aura coming from Percy's pocket.

"What's in your pocket?" I asked. He reached into his pecked and pulled out a blue pen. He set the sword down and uncapped his pen. I turned into a sword with a blue aura.

"This is Riptide."

"You named your sword?"

"Nope. Why did you want to see it?" I shrugged.

"It's aura. It's blue." Percy cocked an eyebrow before picking up the cap and recapping Riptide, changing it into a ballpoint pen.

"We need to talk to Annabeth." I frowned.

"What about my training?"

"We'll worry about your skills later. Right now, we need to talk." I nodded and was about to set down the sword, but Percy stopped me.

"Bring the sword." I nodded and follwed Percy.

O_o

**Hi.**

**I'm stopping here because I don't have anything else to write.**

**I hope you liked this so far! Please reveille, fave, and follow!**

**Thanks!**


End file.
